Austin and Ally
by imaR5erandiknowit
Summary: What will happen on one rainy day?
1. Chapter 1

Hi its me again for some reason my Austin and Ally story got deleted, so im doing a new one but this time in script way its easier for me to get my stories correct so here's the new story

* * *

Austin: I wonder what's going up in the practice room?  
(Austin goes up to the practice room and finds Ally doing her silence jumps when she finds a spider)

Austin: Ally are you ok?

Ally: Austin there's a spider on here(in a scared voice)

Austin: I'm scared of spiders too(Austin says in a scared voice now)  
(Austin see's the spider and screams)

Dez: What's going on? ( Dez says entering the practice room)

Trish: Yeah what's going on with you two?

( trish says while entering the room as well)

Austin and Ally: S-S-IDER!(they both yell)

Trish: Oh wow you guys are scared of spiders

Austin and Ally: Yup now get the spider out of here!( They both yell)

Trish: Fine( getting a jar and getting the spider in side the jar)  
(And walks out of the room with the jar)  
Dez: Ok guys the spider is gone now(Dez says to both of them)

Ally: Thanks

Austin: Hey Ally can we work on a song now?

Ally: Yeah sure!

Austin: Ok!  
(Both walk to the piano)

Ally: What kind of song do you want to do Austin?

Austin: Maybe start it off like this?, "It's summer time and you are all that's on my mind", Maybe like that?

Ally: Austin that's a great start! and maybe go on like this?, " Everyday it seems like we"

Austin: " We can stay up and talk through the night oh what do you say?"

Ally: " Say you'll stay sta-ay I just keep on wishing everyday"

Austin: " Sta-ay no more running around running around"

Ally:( looks at the clock to see what time it is), Austin it now 9:30 its late

Austin: Plus its raining

Ally: Oh no and I don't have a ride!( frowning)

Austin: Plus I don't have a ride(frowning too)

Ally: I guess we have to spend the night here

Austin: That's alright

Ally: Yeah

Austin: So Ally when was the last time when you were tickled?

Ally: I don't remember

Austin: Ok ( and tickles Ally)

Ally: Austin stop

Austin: not until you give me something

Ally: Fine I'll give you may other stuff animal jeff

Austin: what kind of animal is he?

Ally: Jeff is a penguin(while laughing)

Austin: Penguin, Penguins are one of my favorite animals  
( Austin stops tickling Ally)

Ally: Thanks you for doing that

Austin: (Smiles)

(they both run up to the practice room)

Ally: im going to sleep

Austin: me too night

Ally: night

* * *

Im going to stop there for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok since I got reviews says continue ill will go on

* * *

*during the middle of the night*

Ally: Austin are you still awake?(nudging Austin's arm)

Austin: Yea what is it?(Austin barely awake)

Ally: I'm cold

Austin: Well for some reason I was reading a magazine and it said you can warm up by hugging to give body heat so

gonna hug you(says smiling)

Ally: ok thanks Austin(smiling too)  
(Austin hugs Ally )

Ally:(smiling and falls asleep)

Austin:(can see her smile and whispers "I love you Ally")  
(Austin and Ally are still asleep and Trish and Dez enters into sonic boom)

Trish: We can not have a monkey and a parrot but you can have a turtle and a donut!

Dez: But I already have turtle and a donut(holds up a turtle with a donut)

Trish:( rolls her eyes and goes up to the practice room)

Dez:(follow Trish into the practice room)

Trish: Dez SHHH!, look at Austin and Ally aww they look cute when they sleep

Dez: AWW! they do so when are they waking up?

Trish: I don't know how about now

Dez: Ok(In a goofy voice)

Trish: WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!

Austin and Ally: AHHHH! Trish!?

Trish: Yea both of you are sleeping in the practice room and why?

Austin: Well... um it was raining hard and we both didn't have a ride so we slept here

Dez: Yea now we get why you guys are still under the blankets

Ally: Um ok

Austin: Well I'm going downstairs

Dez: Me too

Trish: (closes the door) Ok Ally question,do you like Austin?

Ally: Well... yea

Trish: Why?

Ally: I like Austin cause he has awesome hair can count to 10 in Spanish and a amazing dancer. oh plus he did the nicest thing  
when I was cold Austin hugged me so I could get warm( while smiling)

Trish: What this what I imagine in a couple minutes Austin is going to ask you to go to the movies with him and then during the movie there will be a romantic part Austin will look into your eyes then you look in to his eyes and kiss BAM!, instant boyfriend. well that happens on Bam instant boyfriend.

Ally: I don't think that will happen

Trish: ok, Im going downstairs

Ally: me too  
(When Ally reached the last step Austin comes up to her)

Ally: Hey Austin

Austin: Hey Ally, so I was wandering do you want to go to the movies with me?

Ally: Let me think, yes!

* * *

Ok I think that's a good stop well I hope you guys like this chapter  
~Brianne


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm listening to R5 while typing this chapter, so I hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

A

Austin: Hey Ally I wandering do you want to go to the movies with me?

Ally: Let me think...yes!

Austin: Great so pick up you around 6:00?

Ally: Sure 6:00 it is(while smiling)

Austin: Ok see you later(Smiling too)

Ally: Ok see you later  
*Ally walks over to Trish smiling)  
Trish: Hey Ally, why are you smiling?(Trish says while putting her fashion magazine down)

Ally: I'm smiling cause I'm going to the movies with Austin (smiling crazy)

Trish: I Told you that he would(grinning)

Ally: Sometimes you freak me out. you think things are gonna happen and then they do happen

Trish: There something's you still don't know about me

Ally: ok?( Freak out alittle)

Trish: I'm thinking that when you guys leave when the movie ends it's gonna rain and the car is far away from the car and Austin is gonna give you his sweater ,then when you guys get to the car he's gonna look into your eyes and kiss you.

Ally: Ok, I believe the sweater part but not the kiss part. (still freaked out what Trish is saying right now )

Dez: Hey, what are you guys doing today?( Looking at Ally and Trish)

Trish: Well I was thinking about getting fired from the candle store today

Ally: And I'm going some where

Dez: Ok

Ally: Well, I'm going now bye( waves to Trish and Dez) (and Trish and Dez follows Ally cause she's closing the shop)

Trish:*Waits until she does not Ally* Ok Dez I need to talk to you(with a smile)

Dez: Sure what is it?( In a goofy voice)

Trish: Well, Ally is going to the movies with Austin tonight and ( then Dez cuts Trish off)

Dez: And what?

Trish: And I want to see the things I said to Ally will come true

Dez: Can I come?

Trish: Will you pay?

Dez: Yup, I'm gonna pay 20 bucks

Trish: Deal you can come

Dez: Yes! now I'm not gonna be bored anymore yea

Trish: Calm yourself down we're just going as friends

Dez: Can I pay for being bestfriend?

Trish: How much?

Dez: 20 bucks

Trish: Fine

*Later on that day*  
Ally: I wander what I'm gonna wear tonight? Ooo How about this pretty blue top with these jeans and my favorite shoes

* Ally looks at her self in the mirror*  
Ally: Good choice Ally(Ally says to herself)  
*At Austin's house*  
Austin: I wander what I'm gonna Wear? Um...(Looks through his closet)  
Um how about the plaid shirt with my favorite ripped jeans and those shoes and my purple hoodie

Austin: Now what time is it?( Looks on his phone) Ok I should get going to pick up Ally  
*Austin walks out of his house and into his car*

(Austin gets to Ally's house and he gets out his Blue car)

Austin:( Steps out of the car and walks up to the front door and takes a deep breath and knocks on the door)

Ally's Mom: Hi Austin, what are you doing here?

Austin: I'm here to pick up Ally

Ally's Mom: Ok, I'll get her(leaves the door open and goes up stairs and gets Ally)

Ally: Hi Austin

Austin: Hi Ally(Smiles)

Ally's Mom: Come back home safe(she says to both of them)

Austin: We will(he says to Ally's Mom)

Ally: Well Bye mom( smiles to her mom)

Ally's Mom: Bye Alls (Smiling to Ally)

Austin: Bye

* They both walk to Austin's car*  
Austin: here(Opens Ally's door)

Ally: Thanks Austin

Austin: Your welcome(smiles at Ally)  
*During the drive to the movies*  
Austin: So Ally, what movie do you want to see?

Ally: I don't know

Austin: Well what's your favorite food for the movies?

Ally: Um... Popcorn

Austin: Wow you live close to the movies!(says in suprisement)

Ally: Yup that's why my family lives here(laughs alittle)

Austin: So do you want do in now?

Ally: yea

Austin: Ok( in a happy tone)  
*both enter*

* * *

I think that's a good place to stop there bye  
~Brianne


	4. Chapter 4

**Im bored so im going to do another chapter hope you like it :)**

* * *

Austin: so Ally what movie do you want to see?

Ally: Um... I don't know

Austin: How about ***Scream 2*  
**  
Ally: Sure

Austin: I thought you didn't like scary movies?

Ally: Remember the time the last time we watched the movie I like scary movies alittle

Austin: Ok(smiling for some reason)  
* At the counter buying tickets for the movie*  
Austin: 2 tickets for ***Scream 2***

Person behind counter: the that would be $14.00 please

Austin: Here you go(hands the money to the person)

Person: Here you ticket you will go to doors 3b

Austin: Ok

*Austin and Ally finds doors 3b and enters*

(with Trish and Dez outside)  
Trish: Ok, we can go in now

Dez: yea, now I can have popcorn!(says in a excited voice)

Trish: Calm down it's just popcorn

Dez: But I like popcorn(with a frown)

Trish: You still getting popcorn I'm going in now

Dez: Ok(smiling and following her )  
*in the movies with Trish and Dez*

Trish: Dez you need to listen to my plan ok

Dez: I'm all ears

Trish: Ok, when we see people coming from 3b we run out and run to 5 car close to Austin's car ok

Dez: Ok, we're running out when people come out of 3b and then run to 5 cars close to Austin's Car

Trish: Good you understand now go get your popcorn and I'll be at the arcade

Dez: Ok(Walks to the snake stand)

Person behind the stand: Hi, what do you want?

Dez: A popcorn please

person: That would be 3.20 please

Dez: here(hands 1.30)

person: here's your change and your popcorn

Dez: thanks

Person: Your welcome  
( Dez walks over where Trish is)

Trish: Come on I want that panda.I NEED TO WIN IT!

Dez: Why do you want a stuffed panda?

Trish: Cause I want it for me

Dez: Oh Ok  
(Dez watches Trish play the claw machine for 2 minutes)

Trish: Yea I got it!

Dez yea!

Trish: can I have some popcorn?

Dez: sure  
*Back with Austin and Ally*  
Austin: Where do you want to sit?

Ally: I like sitting in the very back

Austin: Ok(smiling for some reason)  
*They sit*  
Ally: I'm gonna get popcorn and soda

Austin: ok Ally( Smiling at Ally)  
*Ally and gets popcorn and soda*

Ally: I'm back (whispering)

Austin: Yea you got popcorn can we share?, I'm hungry

Ally: Sure  
*The movie starts*

**Im going to skip to a random scary part**

  
Ally: I'm scared now(in a scared voice)

Austin: did you want to sit with me so I can protect you?

Ally:(nods)

Austin: ok

Ally:(goes to Austin and gets scared again and close her eye and puts her head on Austin's chest)

Austin: The movie is almost over(he whispers to Ally and smiles)

Ally:(nods and keeps her head on his chest)  
*Movie over and people are exiting the room*

(back with Trish and Dez)

Trish: Ok, people are leaving from 3b Dez come on we need to run for it now

Dez: OK

*They both run and it's raining hard outside they run to 5 cars away from Austin's car and hide*

Trish: now we have to wait, good thing I bring a umbrella(opens the umbrella and now they both are going to be dry now)

Dez: There they are( Whispers and points)  
* Trish and Dez See's Ally with Austin's Purple sweater on and see's Austin with a long sleeve on*

Trish: Good look out Dez( Smiles at Dez and whispers)  
*with Austin and Ally*

Austin: Ally stay there

Ally: Ok?  
Austin:(leans in)

Ally: (does not know what to do but gets lost too and leans in)  
*Both lean in and kiss*

Austin:(Looks at Ally) Um... I've been liking you since I met you but will you be my girlfriend?

Ally: YES!( Happy he said that cause she liked him too when they met)

Austin:( Hugs Ally)  
Ally:(Hugs back)

Austin: I think we should get in the car now its getting cold

Ally: yea we should  
*Austin opens the door for and Ally and they drive to Ally's house*

( Back to Trish and Dez)

Trish: OMG! Austin kissed Ally, And Ally kissed back!(Jumping up and down)

Dez: And Austin ask Ally to be his girlfriend(smiling)  
*They both go to ***Mcdonalds***

  
Trish: Ok Dez, never say we went to the movies to see Austin and Ally

Dez: Ok, so Trish What do we do play it cool or tell them?

Trish:(face palm herself) I just told you play it cool don't tell them we went to the movies to see them ok

Dez: Ok got it now( eating mcdonalds french-fries )

Trish: Well we should go home now

Dez: Ok  
*Dez drives Trish home then he goes home*

* * *

**Ok im gonna stop there right now :)  
~Brianne**


	5. Author's Note

this a note but anyway I'm deciding to do a Jeff update cause Jeff is the stuffed penguin Ally gave to Austin in the begging.

And I might be doing one shots too :) I have question, should I do a R5 story ?

well I so see ya later

~Brianne


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna update cause I'm still bored hope you like it :)**

* * *

*with Dez at his house*

Dez: I had fun today smiles)

Dez: Why am I talking to myself?

Dez: I like talking to myself ok what should I talk about?

Dez: Well, today while me and Trish spyed on Austin and Ally I have a crush on Trish

Dez: What am I saying, Trish will never like me back

Dez: Well I'm going to bed, night  
*with Trish at her house*

Trish: Today was weird I have a crush on Dez

Trish: I don't why I'm talking to myself

Trish: Well I still talking so it all started when we ran outside in the rain

Trish: What am I saying Dez will never like me back

Trish: I 'm going to bed ,Night  
*With Austin I at house*

Austin: Today was awesome Ally is my girlfriend and we kissed in the poring rain!

Austin: Why am I talking to myself again?

Austin: Well, I'm going to look through some stuff  
( Austin looks on his desk)  
Austin: Hey Jeff(Jeff is his penguin Ally gave him) maybe I should talk to you

( just think that Jeff the Penguin is Riker's voice ok)(Riker is Ross' brother)

Jeff: What is it Austin?

Austin: Jeff? You can talk

Jeff: Yea, I do If you are wandering why its a long story

Austin: Ok, So Jeff since me and Ally are together now (gets cut off by Jeff)

Jeff: Wait, Aly is your girlfriend should known

Austin: Known what?

Jefff: When I lived in Ally's Room she would write about you in here book and I would sit next to her when she's writing

Austin: She writes about me what does she says about?

jeff: I can only tell you one thing ok

Austin: Ok

Jeff: One She likes you cause one you love Music like her and you have awesome hair

Austin: that was two things you shared with me Jeff But she thinks I have awesome that's so awesome!(smiling)  
*Austin's dad coming into Austin's room*

Austin's dad: Austin... Um why are you talking to a stuffed penguin?

Austin: Oh um I'm talking to it cause it feels lonely

Austin's dad: Well Tommarow your mom and I are going to cali for a grand opening of our mattress store so no parties at the house ok

Austin: Ok

Austin's dad: we'll be gone for 3 weeks

Austin: Ok, well good night

Austin's dad: Good night  
*Austin goes to sleep*  
(With Ally at her house)

Ally:(gets her book)

Dear Diary, I'm so lucky today Austin and I went to the movies together and after the movies it was raining hard and I was getting

cold ,so Austin gave me his purple hoodie so I was warm. Then when we got to his nice blue car he Kissed me and I got lost and I

kissed back, After that he ask my to be his girlfriend and I said Yes! I am so happy cause I like Austin when he first walked into

the sonic boom. well I'm getting tired

Bye,  
Ally dawson :)

* NEXT DAY*  
*Ally is walking to the sonic boom*  
Ally: I wander who's gonna be last to here Dez or Trish(giggles alittle)

Austin: Wow, I came early well I'll sit on this beach ( sits on the beach thinking of Ally)

Ally: Hi, Austin you came early are you gonna come early now?

Austin: I don't know yet

Ally: Ok( opening the shop) so do you want to work on the song today?

Austin: Sure  
*Both enter the sonic boom*  
Ally: So I was wandering should we tell Trish and Dez?

Austin: Not yet( Giving Ally a soon glare)

Ally: ok

Ally: I'm going to the practice room

Austin: Ok(follows Ally up to the practice room)  
*they both go to the piano and start writing a song*  
(then they both lean in and kiss)  
Trish: I wander what Austin and Ally are doing?

Dez: Yea I didn't see them  
*Both enter the practice room where they find Austin and Ally kissing*

Trish:(makes a noise so they can hear that their there)

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop hope you liked it  
~Brianne**


	7. Chapter 6

**Im bored and I can't fall asleep so here is the next chapter hope you like it :)**

* * *

*Austin and Ally are kissing in the practice room*

Trish: I wander where Ally?(Talking to Dez)

Dez: I wander if Austin is here

Trish: I don't know well Going to the practice room so I can get alittle bit of sleep cause I didn't get enough sleep last

Dez: I'm going to the practice room to see if Austin or Ally is there

(They enter the practice room and see something)  
Trish:(nudges Dez) Dez look*pointing at Austin and Ally*

Dez: Oh my gosh their kissing(pointing at them)

Trish: Yea be quiet and I'm going to do something watch

Trish: Hey guys!

*Austin and Ally jump cause Trish startled them*

Ally: Um hi guys  
Austin: Yea we weren't excepting you guys here early

Trish: Well I couldn't sleep last night

Dez: I woke up at a random time

Austin: Well Ally and I were writing a song(scratching the back of his head)

Trish: No you weren't we saw what you guys did

Ally: What did you see, us writing the song?

Dez: No we saw you guys kissing(pointing at both of them)

Austin:(nudges Ally and whispers something) Ally should we tell them since they saw what happen

Ally:(whispers back) Um... yeah we should

Ally: Um guys we need to tell you something

Austin: Me and Ally are dating

* * *

**sorry its short its that im still sick from Saturday**

~Brianne


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm feeling much better today so I'll updated hope you like it** :)

* * *

Austin: Ally and I are dating(saying to Dez and Trish)

Trish: Well Dez and I already know that you guys are dating

Ally: Trish how did you that we were dating( making a how do know face)

Dez: Well Trish and I went to the movies to see if you guys were boyfriend girlfriend when you come out of the movies

Austin: So you guys just went to the movies just to see us kiss?

Trish: No we went cause we just want to hear Austin say will you be my girlfriend and then see you kiss Ally

Ally: Ok, so your saying Trish you came to see the things you said to me come true?

Trish: Yea

Dez: Well I'm going downstairs( walks to the door and goes downstairs)

Austin: Me too see you downstairs Ally( Hugs Ally and goes downstairs)

*With Austin and Dez*

Dez: Austin can I tell you something and keep it a secret and don't tell Trish and Ally

Austin: I promise I wont tell, now what is it?

Dez: Austin(takes a deep breath) I like Trish

Austin: That's great Dez, when did you like Trish?

Dez: Well, I like Trish when we went to the movies to spy on you and Ally

Austin: Do you think Trish likes you back?

Dez: I think cause she paid for my French-fries cause I didn't bring enough money and She asked me if I could share my popcorn with her . O and She smiled at me when we were in the pouring rain when we were spying on you guys

Austin: Well, it sounds like she likes you alittle maybe I'm wrong and she likes you too

Dez: Well I'm planning on going to the movies tonight by myself and I deciding to invite her to go with me

Austin: That sounds like a good plan dez

Dez: Yea I should(smiles)

*With Ally and Trish*

Trish: Ally, can I tell you something?

Ally: What is Trish?

Trish: you have to keep it a secret

Ally: Trish I'm your best friends I keep secrets

Trish: Ok,(takes a deep breath) Ok I like Dez

Ally: Trish, that's good for you (smiles) when did you like Dez

Trish: When Dez and I went to the movies to spy on you guys

Ally: Are you going to tell him you like him?

Trish: Well, I'm going to wait for him

Ally: Yea that sound good. And I have to tell you something

Trish: What is it?

Ally: I see that Dez is going to ask you out some where and it might rain cause you know in Florida it rains like 1 hour a day, then he'll kiss you and ask you to be his girlfriend( Smiles and see what would Trish do)

Trish: Ok?, it might happen it might not. so are you going downstairs with me?

Ally: Yea  
*Downstairs with all of them now*

Trish: (goes straight to her fashion magazine)  
*Dez walks over slowly*  
Dez: Um... Hi Trish

Trish: What do you want now dez?

Dez: Um... I was wandering if you would like to go to the movies with me. please don't hurt me( shields his face thinking that Trish is gonna hit him)

Trish: Dez, I'm not gonna hit you, I would like to the movies with you what time?

Dez: can I pick you up at 6:00

Trish: Sure(smiling)  
(Trish talking to her self in her head)

Trish: Why am I smiling?, and did Dez just asked me to go to the movies with him?

Trish: Well I doesn't matter right now I need to tell Ally

*With Trish and Ally*

Trish: Ally I need to tell you something!(sounds happy and excited)

Ally: What is it, you sound happy

Trish: Ally, Dez just ask me to go to the movies with him

Ally: I'm happy for you Trish(smiles)

Trish: So are you and Austin going to spy on us, like Dez and I did to Austin and you?

Ally: No, Austin and I have plans tonight

Trish: So Ally, do you think Austin and you are going to be married in the future

Ally: I don't know, I haven't thought about that yet

(They continue with their convo about the future)

*With Austin and Dez*

Dez: Austin

Austin: What?

Dez: I ask if Trish wanted to go to the movies with and she said yes

Austin: that's awesome for you Dez

Dez: what are you doing tonight Austin?

Austin: Ally and I are going somewhere we're still deciding

Dez: Ok

Austin: Do you think we should go where the girls are?

Dez: Yea it's creepy when there is nobody in the store today

(They walk where Ally and Trish are)

Austin:(Comes behind Ally and wraps his arm around her and smiles)

Ally: Hi Austin( Smiles)

Austin: Ally, where are going tonight?

Ally: Um... The beach I want to see the sun set today

Austin: I love the beach!( say in excitement)

Ally: Yea I know you love you beach

Dez: So Trish What movie do you want to see?

Trish: I don't know yet

Dez: I'm going home to feed Steve my pet turtle see ya(Walks out of the store)

Trish:(Giggles alittle) Dez can be a weird some times

Austin: I didn't knew that Dez had a turtle

Ally: yea me either

Trish: Well I'm going home Bye  
*Now with Austin and Ally*

Ally: So, When are going to the beach?

Austin: Before 7:00 we want to get the there when the sky is still blue ok

Ally: Ok, so meet me at the beach at 5:45 so we have time to swim * In my story Ally likes the beach*

Austin: Ok ( Smiles)

* * *

** I'm gonna stop there so what will happen at the beach with Austin and Ally and what will happen at the movies with Dez and Trish find out on the next chapter tommarow  
~Brianne**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm bored and I have school and busy tomorrow so I'm updating hope you like it :)**

* * *

Ally: Where did I put that bathing suit?(looks in her closet) Found it

Austin: Ok, I'm here early so I'll wait in the car for Ally

Ally:( goes downstairs to leave for the beach) Bye mom

Ally's mom: Where you going?

Ally: Going to the beach with Austin

Ally's mom: Hope you guys have fun

Ally: Bye(Opening the door to leave)

Ally's mom: Bye

* With Ally*  
Ally: Now I'm walking to the beach, the beach is a block away so I wander what the sunset will look like

* Ally now at the beach looking for Austin's car*

Ally: There's Austin's car

Ally:(gets to his car and relies he asleep) Aw Austin is cute when he is sleeping, I'm going to wake him up now so he knows Im here now  
*Ally knocks on Austin's car window*

Austin:( Wakes up and rubs his eyes and notices it's Ally) * Austin gets out of his car* Hi, Ally

Ally: Hi, Austin, So do you want go swimming now?

Austin: Sure!(Smiles)  
*With Austin and Ally in the water*

Austin: So, Ally want to play a game?

Ally: What do we have to do in this game?

Austin: The game is can you see me under water, so I go under water and I'll go like away from you under water

and you have to see where I am

Ally: Sounds fun( Smiles and thinks the game is gonna be fun)

Austin: Ok, I'm going under water now, then I'll make bubble to let you know I'm ready ok

Ally: Ok

Austin:(Goes under water and goes not to far away then he make bubbles with his mouth to let Ally know he's ready)

Ally:( goes under water, and see's Austin's blonde hair in the water and swims there)

Ally:( Thinking in her head) Found Austin!

Ally:( Gets to Austin and pokes him)

(Both go up from under the water and look into each others eyes and kiss)

*With Dez and Trish at the movies*

Dez: So, Trish what movie do you want to see?

Trish: Um, you Zalien 7

Dez: That's, my favorite movie

Trish: Mines too(smiles)

*At the counter buying movie tickets*  
Dez: May I have 2 tickets to Zalien 7 please

Person at desk: That would be 14.50 please

Dez: Here(Gives the person money)

Person at desk: The movie will be at 36b

Trish: Ok

Dez: I'm going t get popcorn and soda do you want anything Trish?

Trish: Can I have soda please

Dez: Ok(goes the snack stand and get popcorn and 2 sodas)

Trish: Now we have to find a seat

Dez: Back or front seat?

Trish: The very back so we can see everything, like when the zombies eat the football team's Brains

Dez: Good deal  
(They find a seat in the very back)

* * *

**I'm going to stop there cause I'm going to eat dinner hope you like it :)  
~Brianne**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back sorry that you guys had to wait for this, so here it is hope you like it :)**

* * *

*With Dez and Trish at the movies*

Dez: The movie is starting YAY!

Trish: Dez shhh

Dez: Ok

(I'm going to their favorite part of the movie)

Trish: It's our favorite part( Whispers In a excited way and smiling)

Dez: Yay it's the part where they eat their brains( Smiles at Trish)

(With Austin and Ally at the beach)

Austin: The sun is almost setting Ally (**By the way their sitting down on a beach towel)**

Ally: This is my favorite time of day, Austin

Austin: And why is that?

Ally: Well, cause it has a pretty purple and orange

Austin: Yeah is does(Looking at the sunset over the ocean)

Ally: I wander how Trish and Dez doing?

Austin: I know, Dez told me he likes Trish

Ally: Dez likes Trish? When Trish I were talking she said she likes Dez

Austin: Wow, I wander if anything has change between both of them

Ally: Well, I know something changed

Austin: What is it?

Ally: You and me silly

Austin: Oh( giggles)

Austin: My parents are in California for their grand opening of one of their stories, and

Its really quit and lonely in my house can you come over?

Ally: Sure, how long are they away again?

Austin: They said they will be gone for like 4 weeks

Ally: Ok, I'll come over (Smiles)

Austin: So, Do you want to leave now or in a little while?

Ally: Well, I think we should leave now cause it getting dark now

Austin: Ok(Smiling)

(They get everything together and head to Austin's car and Drive over to Ally's)

Ally: You wait here

Austin: Ok

Ally:( Goes into her house and gets her stuff and puts in her tote bag and leaves a note saying -At Austin's house-

and goes out to Austin's car)

Ally:(/opens the car door )

Austin:(Drives to his house and talk to Ally about their music)

Ally: Austin, You have a huge house!

Austin: Well I Austin Moon and my parents the king and queen of moon's mattress kingdom

Ally: I should've known that

Austin: Well want to go inside?

Ally: Sure

*Both go in Austin's house*

* * *

**I'm going to stop there sorry its short but I'm busy hope you like it**

**~Brianne**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back finally i was busy with school and other stuff but im back so i hope you like it :)**

* * *

(With Dez and Trish at the movies)

Trish: That was the best movies ever Dez!

Dez: I know right that movie is the best!

(They walk to the door)

Trish: Why does it has to rain?!

Dez: I don't

Trish: And I don't have my hoodie with me darn

Dez: Well I think I have an umbrella in my backpack

Trish: I forgot that you still carried all that junk around

Dez: Its not junk its stuff i need

Trish: Ok

(Dez gives Trish the umbrella and goes outside)

Dez: Why did I have to park my car so far away from the doors?

Trish: I don't know

Trish: Its getting cold now

Dez: Here(Putts on his hoodie on Trish)

Trish: Thanks Dezzy-Cakes

Dez: Wait did you just called me Dezzy-Cakes?

Trish: Yes,Yes I did (smiles)

Dez: Well If your gonna call me Dezzy-cakes Im gonna to this

*Dez leans in and kisses Trish*

Trish: (Kisses back)

Dez: Im sorry Trish for doing that don't hurt me (Putting his arms shielding himself)

Trish: Dez (Taking Dez's arms away from his face) Im not gonna hurt you for kissing

Dez: Your not gonna hurt me? (confused)

Trish: No Im not Im gonna tell you something ok

Dez: OK

Trish: I like you dez like, Like-like Which means I love you

Dez: Trish I l-l-l-ove you too Sorry Im not use to saying that word

Trish: Its ok but can we get in the car now its cold now

Dez: Yea we can

*both go in the car and drive off*

Dez: So Trish does this makes us Boyfriend and girlfriend?

Trish: yes dez I said for the 100,000,000 time now (says while giggling)

Dez: Ok just making sure

Trish: Its ok

*with Austin and Ally*

**reminder: ally is staying over at Austin's **

Austin: Ally meet my brothers and sister and friend

Riker: Im Riker

Ally: Nice to meet you Riker (Shakes hands with Riker)

Rocky: Hi I am Rocky (Says in like Ally was an alien)

Austin: Um Rocky

Rocky: What?

Austin: Ally is not an alien you don't need to talk like that

Rocky: Oh sorry ill say my name again

Austin: Great

Rocky: Hi I am Rocky ( In a normal way)

Ally: Um Hi Rocky (Shakes Rockys hand awkwardly)

Rydel: Im Rydel

Ally: Hi Rydel (Shakes Rydels hand)

Ratliff: And Im Ellington But you can call me Ratliff

Ally: Hi Ratliff (Shakes hand)

Ryland: And Im Ryland But you can call me Ry or Ry Ry

Ally: ok hi Ryland (Shakes hand)

Austin: Good you've met my siblings and my friend

Hey Ally Do you want a tour of my house?

Ally: Sure

Austin: Ok come on

*Speeding up tour*

Austin: And this is our Room where we put out insterments

Ally: Wow You have a huge house

Austin: No I don't

Ally: yes you do your house has 16 rooms

Austin: So?

Ally: One of the rooms is a movie theater and the other room is a spa

Austin: You win

Ally: Yay! So Austin do you mind me spending some girl time with your sister?

Austin: Go have fun

Ally: Thanks Austin

Austin: Your welcome

*With Rydel and Ally in the spa room*

Rydel: So Ally Is Austin being a gentlemen to you?

Ally: Yes

Rydel: That's Great if you don't mind can you give me some edvise on how to get a boyfriend?

Ally: Yes

Rydel: Yay cause I never had a boyfriend and im 19

Ally: I feel bad for you but I will give you some things you need to know about relationships

(Rydel and Allly talk about that )

Ally: So Rydel if you don't mind telling me who do you like?

Rydel: You have you to promise not to tell anyone not even your best friend

Ally: I swear I wont tell anyone evn my bff

Rydel: His name is Ron **(I know it should be Ratliff but in my story It the guy from kim possiable and I know that Ron and Kim are a couple)**

Ally: What is he like?

Rydel: Well he has blond hair, and he has freckles and these Brown eyes when you look at them you melt and he goes to my school **( pretend that rydel is still in school)**

Ally: How is he at school?

Rydel: Cool, Calm, Quite sometimes

Ally: Is he smart Im just woundering?

Rydel: Um yes hes even in a special group for kids that is good at math

Ally: Wow anything else to about Ron to say?

Rydel: Um... He carries a naked mole rat around

Ally: Um weird

Rydel: I thought that too at first but youll get use to seeing it

*With Austin and his bros*'

Austin: You know like next year I wanna ask Ally to marry me but we don't have to be married like fast we can get married in the next year when we turn 20

Riker: Yea you should probable think about that real good you don't want to make a mistake

Ryland: Even though im 16 I think you should think what your thinking about you might even do something wrong when you ask her to marry you

Austin: You guys are right maybe I should think about this before I do anything

*Ratliff and Rocky come in with Some Popcorn*

Ratliff: Im ready to watch the walking dead!

Rocky: Me to but just calm down I've never seen you this excited since you got your dog

Ratlif: Hey that's hurt full

Riker: Allitle bit but funny alittle too

Ratliff: Whos side are you on?

Ryland: nobody's side

Ratliff: Ok Im not gonna watch tonights episode (Whispers something else)

Rocky: What did you whisper?

Ratliff: Nothing

Austin: Ok just making sure

*With Ratliff At the spa trying to relax forgetting that the girls are there*

Ratliff: Maybe I over reacted But Im still woundering what was Austin talking something Marrying or something I do no

Ally: (Whispers in Rydel's ear) Um why is Ratliff here?

Rydel: the boys play around with Ratliff and sometimes rocky goes to far so he comes here to relax (Rydel whispers back)

Ally: Ohh I feel bad (She whispers back)

Rydel: Well do you want to go upstairs?

Ally: Sure

*The let their nails dry then they goto the living room*

* * *

**That's it for right now hope you guys like it :)**

**~Brianne**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it was a long wait for this but I was busy and may 2 I went to an R5 concert so hope you guys like it :{D**

* * *

*they let their nails dry and go into the living room*

Rydel: Guys what did you to Ratliff? (giving them and stare)

Rocky: Well, I think I fooled around Ratliff and said something I shouldn't have

Rydel: You think, he's in the spa in the hot tub right now talking to himself I think you have to apologise him now

Rocky: Ok if it helps him feels better(Gets up off the couch and walks to the spa)

*With Rocky and Ellington*

Rocky: Ratliff are you in here?

Ratliff: Yea Why did come here?

Rocky: I'm here so say I'm sorry that I pushed you buttons to get you mad

Ratliff: And (turning around)

Rocky: And im sorry for all those other times I pushed your buttons

Ratliff: I believe you now now what you doing did the Walking Dead already started?

Rocky: It starts in 2 minutes

Ratliff: Lets go

*They go up stairs and Ratliff grabs an towel and wraps it around him*

Ratliff: Im back

Rydel: Hey Ally want to go up stairs and talk about stuff?

Ally: Sure!

* * *

**Sorry it should be Longer but I hope you liked it :{D**

**~Brianne**


	13. chapter 12

**I'm back and with a new name The Mustache Queen so this chapter will be longer I promise :{D**

* * *

*With the boys watching the walking dead*

Rocky: Man I love this series!

Ratliff: Me to I wounder what their gonna do when their gonna kill all the zombies! **( I haven't watch the walking dead when the new season start so I don't know whats going on anymore :|**

Riker: Well since its all most over I'm gonna go up stairs and practice our new song *Riker gets up and goes upstairs*

*With Rydel and Ally*

Rydel: So, I was wondering how did Austin get you to come over?

Ally: I don't know, oh yea its cause I haven't saw his house yet but he never mentions you guys he only talks about your parents

Rydel: Wow, Did he told you that we have a band well he's not in it but Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and me are in a band called R4

Ally: No, he didn't that's amazing you guys have a band too but I'm woundering why Austin is not the band?

Rydel: Well he said he want try stuff on his own when he turned 16 three years ago so we let him be then he found you when that happened we were proud that he was gonna be preforming too.

Ally: I get it now, So your little brother Ryland is he like a manager or he jus helps out with concerts and stuff?

Rydel: Oh, Ry he helps out with our instermentsand and the mics plus our merch table

Ally: That's awesome that your little bro gets to help out

Rydel: Yup it is oh and do you know what we call our fans?

Ally: No what?

Rydel: We call them the R4family their more than fans to us

Ally: That's so cool

Rydel: What's else can we talk about? (gets an idea) we can talk about your relationship with Austin

Ally: sure (smile)

Rydel: So how is it being with Austin?

Ally: It's been great really he is real nice and polite with what he does and says

Rydel: That's great to hear non and dad taught him good

Ally: Yup they have

Rydel: Oh and in the future if you guys are still together would you see you guys married?

Ally: Yes, Yes I do see my self being married to Austin

* With Rocky, Ratliff, and Austin*

Ratliff: It's over can't wait for next week!

Austin: Yup can wait

Rocky: Me 3erd! (laughs)

Ratliff: I'm gonna go

Austin: Where are you go'in bro?

Ratliff: Um... to Taco Bell you know how I love taco's right (lies)

Rocky: Ok

Ratliff: Bye guys (Walks out quickly) **p.s sorry im gonna put a twist here . I know Ell and Kelly are dating but I love making stories about my future so yea im gonna be in the story to :P**

Austin: That was weird

Rocky: I know right I wounder what he's up to

Austin: I wounder if we can spy on him should we?

Rocky: Yea we should, and should we get Riker on this to?

Austin: We should cause he's the oldest plus he... (gets cut off by Rocky)

Rocky: We should hurry and get Riker so we can run were Ratliff's going ok

Austin: Ok (Goes and gets Riker)

Riker: Why are we spying on Ratliff?

Rocky: We'll explain outside

Riker: Fine

*Out side with Riker Rocky, and Austin*

Rocky: So here is what we'll be doing, We'll go walk and follow his jeep then when he get to the place we'll know if its a house we'll spy in the window not letting anyone see us. I'm glad we're all wearing black cause nobody will see us

Riker: And why are we doing this again?

Austin: Cause Ratliff sounded suspishus almost like he was hiding something from us

Riker: Ok, I'm in (smiles)

*They start following Ellington's Jeep*

*With Rydel and Ally*

Ally: I wounder what the boys are doing it got silent after they finished their series

Rydel: Yea we should go see what's going on

( They go downstairs)

Rydel: Their not here, Where did they go?

Ally: I don't know maybe they went to Taco Bells?

Rydel: Lets go and see what their up to

Ally: Ok

* They drive off and start searching*

Rydel: Do you see the?

Ally: No, some random people in black hoodies going to behind a bush

Rydel: Oh ok that's creepy (keeping her eyes on the road)

*They drive down the street to Taco Bell's*

Rydel: Nope their not here

Ally: uh, Where could they be?

Rydel: I don't know but they will come back cause they all ways go to random places by them self's

Ally: Yea we should just go back and wait for them

(They drive back home)

*With Riker Rocky and Austin*

Riker: I see him pulling into a drive way ( Whispers)

Rocky: Wait this isn't his house (whispers)

Austin: We should go to a window and see who's house this is ( also whispers to)

( They go to a window)

Austin: Um, guys do we know this girl?

Riker: No, no we don't

Rocky: I wounder who that is

*They see Ratliff talking to ? and smiling with her and getting up and going some where*

Austin: Where are they going now we can't see them!

Riker: I don't know probably up stairs?

Rocky: Then we should go on the roof then

*With Ratliff and Brianne*

Ratliff: Since we only met 2 day's ago I feel like we're more than friends

Brianne: Ell are you asking me to be you Girlfriend?

Ratliff: Yes

Brianne: That will be a Yes, Yes I will be your girlfriend!

*With Riker, Rocky and Austin on the roof watching and hearing everything*

Riker,Rocky,Austin: (Mouths open)

Rocky: Aww, He has a Girlfriend now(whispers and smiles)

Riker: I'm proud but I wounder where they met?

Austin: Probably at Taco Bell's or star bucks

Riker: Maybe

*Rydel and Ally*

Ally: Rydel does it sound weird I want to be married right now?

Rydel: No, no its not weird that you want to get married now your almost 20

Ally: Oh good, cause in my head I was saying I'm to young to get married your 19

Rydel: Haha, Today when you guys came over and when we went to the spa and when I went to the bathroom I hard the boys convo

Ally: What were they talking about?

Rydel: Austin was asking the boys if it was they right time to ask you to marry you

Ally: OMG! are you serious?

Rydel: I'm not lie'in I never lie

Ally: What should I do?

Rydel: Well, I bet it wont be soon when Austin asks you to marry him you should probably act happy and shock that hes asking you to marry him

*With the boys*

Rocky: So now what should we do know that he has a GF now I can't make fun of him now

Riker: Why do you even bother making fun of Ellington?

Rocky: I have no idea

Austin: Guys watch them their leaning in

Riker: Why are we still here we know that Ratliff was lieing and now we know what's going on now

Rocky: Yea we should leave

*They run back home as fast as they can*

Riker:*at their house* DARN! I forgot the house keys

Rocky: Rydel and Ally are in the house do you know how to knock when your locked out and someone else is in the house?

Austin: Um, Rocky I think he knows how to knock

Riker: Guys I know how to knock *Knocks on the door real hard so the girl can hear him*

*With the girls*

Ally: Why do I hear knocking outside?

Rydel: I don't know maybe they boys came back and forgot their keys?

*They go downstairs and see Riker, Rocky, and Austin outside the door*

Rydel:*Unlockes the door* Um, guys why home so late?

Austin: Um... at Taco Bbell's (Lies badly)

Ally: I can tell your lieing

Rocky: No we're not lieing (Lies badly too)

Rydel: Ok, go in to the living room go

*All in the living room*

Rydel: Ok tell me where were you guys?

Rocky: Fine, after The Walking Dead, Ratliff said he had to go to Taco Bell's and Austin and I felt like he was hiding something from us so we got Riker to come with us to spy on him so we followed Ellington's jeep luckily we had our black hoodies on,. (gets cut off by Ally)

Ally: So, you were the guys in black hoodies going behind a bush next to a jeep. You may proceed now

Rocky: and we followed him like 1 1/2 miles to this random house and waited until he got out of his jeep then we quickly ran to a window so we can see what Ellington was doing, but then we had to go on to the roof to see them and we got to hear every thing.

Rydel: And what did you hear?

Austin: Ratliff said this "I know we met 2 days ago but I feel like more than just friends" and then we relized he was asking this girl to be his GF

Ally: What else happened?

Riker: Oh and they started to lean in and that's when we started to run back here.

Rydel: AWW! Ell now has a GF

* * *

**Hope you liked it now their will be to ships in here Me and Elli and Austin and Ally**

**~The Mustache Queen :{D**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this story so hope you like it :)**

* * *

With Ally and Rydel

Rydel: So Ally, I'm so happy that Ellington had GF now!

Ally: I can tell

Rydel: So, what do you want to talk about?

Ally: I don't know, Since my birthday is next month and I'm turning 20 I'm kinda nervous cause I don't know I'm turning 20

Rydel: Turning 20, and old enough to get married

Ally: Right, That's the part I'm scared of, what happens If I'm not ready for this marriage stuff am I over thinking this?

Rydel: Hate to break it to you but you re over thinking this to much just relax and think positive stuff

Ally: Your a good at giving advise

Rydel: It's what I do

**The next morning**

Ally: Well bye Rydel see you next time I come over

Rydel: Yup and don't forget to think positive stuff

Ally: Ok bye

Austin: So what positive stuff?

Ally: You know just for fun

Austin: Um, Ok... (In head) Lies

*Gets to Ally's house*  
Austin: Bye Ally bear (Gives kiss on her forehead)

Ally: Bye Austin I don't know what to call you

Austin: It's ok

Ally: Ok bye *Goes up to her front door and locked and Read the note left behind*  
(note)

_Dear Ally,_

_Wont be home until December _

_sincerely dad_

Ally: So he's not gonna be there for my birthday UGH! (Lucky Austin is still there she runs back to him and shows him the note)

Austin: Oh Ally your dad is gonna miss you birthday. *Frowns*

Ally: Yea and guess what I forgot I don't have a house key

Austin: That's ok you can stay at my house until December

Ally: Thanks Austin

*Gets back in car and goes back to Austin's*

* * *

**I know short I don't feel like writing a lot so I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger so hoped you like it :{D**

~The Mustache Queen


	15. Chapter 14

**Back I know I take F-O-R-E-V-E-R on this fanfic because I'm running out of ideas for this so bear with me**

* * *

Rydel: So what happened at your place just wondering

Ally: Well my dad wont be back until December and he wont be here for my birthday and the great thing  
is that I'm staying here until he comes back

Rydel: Yay!

*With the boys*

Austin: So Riker

Riker: What?

Austin: Do think I should ask Ally to marry me on her bday in November?

Riker: If you think it's the right time go for it

Austin: Ok

Rocky: So, you want to ask Ally to marry you?

Austin: Yea

Rocky: If you want to do that you might want to write a song  
or do something romantic or something like... (Gets cut off by Ry)

Ryland: I think you should just take her out to a fancy restaurant and in the middle of dinner ask her to marry you

Austin: I'll go with your idea Ryland

Ryland: Thanks

Austin: Your Welcome

Riker: So how is your other friends doing?

Austin: I don't know I'll call them

(Austin dials Trish's number )

Austin: Hay

Trish: Hay Austin how is it going?

Austin: its going fine around here how you?

Trish: Great!( Smiles)

Austin: I hear Dez in the background are you guys finally hanging out now?

Trish: Austin I haven't told anyone not even Ally Dez can you come to the phone please ok

Trish and Dez: We're dating!

Austin: I'm so proud of you guys should I tell Ally this?

Trish: Sure make sure she doesn't tell anyone only you and Ally needs to know this

Austin: Ok

Dez: Bye

Austin: Bye

Riker: So how are they doing?

Austin: There doing great

Rocky: Ok

**Here comes the twist. With Ellington and Me (Brianne)**

Brianne: Elli Bear I love

Ellington: Me too

Brianne: I love you infinity and beyond

Ellington: I love you the whole galaxy

Brianne: Aw, I know we both love each other equally

Ellington: Yea

(Ellington gives Bri a quick kiss on her cheek)

**Back with Ally and Rydel Another twist here**

Ally: So Rydel since you graduated high school 2 years ago do you still like Ron?

Rydel: Yea he lives down the street but I have now chance with him cause he has a GF  
Kim

Ally: I feel bad for you, do have any other crushes?

Rydel: Well yea

Ally: Whats his name ?

Rydel: His name is Rory

Ally: What is he like I just like asking questions

Rydel: He has blonde hair keeps a wrapped cat in his locker

Ally: Why does he keep a wrapped cat in his locker?

Rydel: I don't know

Ally: Does he live down the street from you?

Rydel: No, he lives the street behind us and lives in the house behind us

Ally: We should go over

Rydel: Why?

Ally: Because you will learn more about each other you might like doing this

Rydel: ok

*They walk to Rory's house*(Ps Rory is from My babysitter's a vampire)

Ally: Do you want to knock on the door or do you want me to?

Rydel: You knock

Ally: Ok

(Ally knock his mom comes and tells them that he's at Ethan's house)

Rydel: That means we have to walk down the street to his house

Ally: That ok

(Walking to Ethan's house)

Ally: (Knock Knock)

Ethan: Hay Rydel why are at my house ?

Ally: We're here cause... Um is Rory here ?

Ethan: Yea you guys can come in

Ethan: Rory you have 2 girls here that want to talk to you(Yells from the bottom of the stairs)

Rory: GIRL!(comes down the stairs) Oh hay Rydel

Rydel: H-H-ay R-R-Ro-r-y (Waves)

Rory:(Walks to where Rydel and Ally are) So what makes you come here?

Ally: Because um Rydel l...

Rory: Rydel can I ask you something?

Rydel: What is it? (Calms down)

Rory: Will you be my GF?

Rydel: Y-y-y-e-es!

(Rory and Rydel hugs for 5 minutes)

Ally: Awww, I love, Love

Benny: Rory what are you doing?

Rory: What do it look like (Still hugging Rydel)

Benny: Oh my you have a GF now! yay

Sarah: Aww Rory! I just love, Love

Ally: Me too!

Sarah: Cool, What's you name?

Ally: My name is Ally

Sarah: Ally as in Ally Dawson Austin's song writer?

Ally: Yep

Sarah: OH MY GOSH! I'm big fan even my friend Jamie

Morgan: I heard my name

Sarah: Yea cause Austin's song write Ally Dawson is here in the house

Jamie: OMG! (Jumps up and down and passes out)

Sarah: Sorry I'm gonna bring her to her room (Picks her up and brings her to her room)

Ethan: So your Ally Dawson your so inspiring to my little sister Jamie she just signed up for piano lessons  
at Sonic Boom

Ally: Cool, I work at Sonic Boom and my dad owns that shop

Ethan: That so cool.

Benny: Rydel your dating Rory now?

Rydel: Yea

Benny: Aww, I was gonna ask you out on graduation but I chickened out

Rydel: Yea I would say no to you Benny you just not my type sorry

Benny: It's ok

Rory: So Rydel where do you want to go on our first date?

Rydel: You surprise me

Rory: How about the beach at night?

Rydel: That sound nice and romantic Rory (smiles)

Rory: Aww thank you

*around 9 they go back home*

Riker: Rydel where have been?

Rydel: At a house

Riker: Is it a guy?

Rydel: Yea (Looks down at the floor)

Ally: She didn't get hurt or anything

Riker: I know, Do I know him?

Rydel: I think

Riker: Then what's his name?

Rydel: Rory he's friend's with Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Erica

Riker: Thank goodness it's Rory cause if you went out with Ron  
I would not except him

Rydel: Well you do have point there

Riker: Yep, What? Are you and Rory dating now?

Rydel: Yes (Smiles)

Riker: I'm happy for you

Rydel: Thank you

(They hug)

Riker: Why do you smell like cologne that's mixed with cat blood or cat fur?

Rydel: Rory

Riker: Oh that explains it

Rydel:(laughs)

Riker: Yea I'm tired good night

Rydel: Good night

Ally: Good night

(They go to sleep)

Rydel: I can't sleep

Rory: I see that you can't sleep

Rydel: How are you flying?

Rory: I'll tell you can I come in?

Rydel: Yes

(Rory comes in her room)

Rory: Ok you can't telling anyone one not even your friends or you best friend ok

Rydel: I cross my heart and hope to die I wont tell anyone

Rory: Ok I'm trusting you and don't freak out

Rydel: Ok

Rory: I'm a vampire

Rydel: I love vampires!

Rory: I love your reaction

Rydel:( giggles)

Rory: I love when you laugh and giggle

Rydel: Thank

Rydel: I have a question does Ethan Benny Sarah and Erica know your a vampire?

Rory: They know I'm a vampire cause Benny is spell caster, Sarah is a vampire, Erica is a vampire, and Ethan is a seer

Rydel: That's so cool and awesome

Rory: Yep

Rydel: I'm so happy I'm with you

Rory: Me too

Rory: (Leans in)

Rydel: (Leans in too)

Riker: (Opens the door and see's them kiss)

Riker:( Speechless) *Runs out of the room and goes back to his room and think what he just saw*

Rory: Should I leave?

Rydel: No please stay you can meet my Brothers and my bestfriend

Rory: Ii would love to meet them

Rydel: Lets go then

*They go to the living room and find everyone awake *

Rydel: Ok Rory this Riker hes 21

Rory: Hay

Riker: Hi

Rydel: Than this is my other Brother Rocky he's 18

Rocky: Hay Rory

Rory: Hi

Rydel: This is another brother Austin he's 17

Rory: Your Austin Moon my friends and I are huge fans

Austin: That's cool (Whispers to Rydel) He's a keeper

Rydel: Then here's my youngest brother Ryland and he' s 16

Rory: Hi

Ryland: Hay

Rydel: Ellington is not here today I'll show him to you tomorrow

Rory: Ok

Rydel: and this is Ally you all ready met her

Rory: Yea

* * *

**Hoped you liked the twist I hope I didn't ruin the fanfic for you guys if I did sorry :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**November on Ally's Bday **

Austin: (Get's on stage) Hi everyone I'm Austin Moon and I have a song to sing to someone very special Ally this is for (Austin smiles to Ally)

Sings this:

Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

**(I found this song on google so credit to how ever owns this song)**

Austin: Will you marry me?

Ally: (Speechless and crying alittle and runs on stage) Yes!

Austin: (Puts Ring on her finger) your Ally Moon now (Smiles)

Ally: Yep

* * *

**Ok Bare with me I'm having hard time think for these stories so I hoped you enjoyed this I guess :{D**

**~The Mustache Queen**


	17. note :(

**Ok I can't continue this this is because I ran out of Ideas after the wedding But if you want this to keep on going you can give me ideas to continue so help or this fanfic with discontinue **

**thanks for your support and reviews Hope you help **

***Unless you guys that read my AustiandAlly fanfic can read my R5 fanfic ***

**~The Mustache Queen :{D**


	18. Chapter 19

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**1 week after their honeymoon **

Ally: Austin I need to tell you something

Austin: what is it?

Ally: I'm pregnant

Austin: We're finally gonna have a family!

*Hugs*

Ally: I'm so happy

Austin: Me too

**9 months later (Sorry for going sponge bob on you)**

Ally: My water just broke! Austin wake up we need to go!

Austin: Go where?

Ally: The baby is coming!

Austin: Lets get going!

**2 hours later **

Here you go your baby daughter whats her name?

Austin and Ally: Melody

Nice name heres you baby

Ally: Thanks

**week later **

We're out of the place and little Melody can see the real world now

ally: I love my baby

* * *

**I'm tried bye hope u liked it :)**


	19. Chapter 20

**I'm deleting this fanfic because I just ran out of ideas for it so I hoped you liked it **


End file.
